Shuffle
by EikoChitose
Summary: Music meme inspired put music on shuffle and go! . Several little drabbles based on songs. Multi-pairing, includes Akudem, Akuroku, Zemyx, Akuno, Soroku, etc. Number 15: Alive
1. FIDELITY akudem

I know, I know, I haven't updated anything in awhile, but I swear, a new chapter of one of Hate is on the way, for those who care!

This was inspired by a Music meme that I stumbled across and decided to do. I wrote eleven instead of ten, but whatever, I don't care. If anyone's interested (and akuzexu-akuno-zemyx-yum will be doing the same) in any of the stories, and wants an entire one instead of just a snippet, let me know. I'd be happy to indulge you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kindom Hearts OR Final Fantasy number anything. Just so you know.

These are multiple pairings, so there's no set order or anything. I'll write what they are at the top so you don't have to read it if it offends you.

FIDELITY:(Akudem)

---------------------------------------

Standing outside in the wind sucked. But when you loved someone, you'd do all manner of weird shit for them. Besides, he couldn't be too long, anyway. He was always late, but he still loved him, no matter how many times Axel broke his heart. What would he do if he'd never met him? If they hadn't fell in love? If they'd just stayed friends, hadn't made a move at that party. He watched the leaves fall and buried himself deeper into his scarf. Only a minute or two more.

"What are you doing, Dem? He's bad for you."

"But I love him," had been his response.

So what if it wasn't like him? Falling in love like this. Fuck them. He shook away the sounds of his friends and family and continued to love him. If there was one thing in this world that he loved more than anything... it was music. He laughed at himself. What the hell? Well, Music and Axel.

"Dem! Demyx! You idiot! Don't ever wait for me outside again!" The redhead came jogging down the street, cheeks pink from the cold.

Demyx smiled. "I love you, too, Axel."


	2. YESTERDAY akuroku

YESTERDAY: (akuroku)

---------------------------------------------

It had been so long since he'd seen Roxas. The bottles brang him no more comfort. Nothing could make him feel better. All that was left was the couch and his liquor. Why did Roxas leave him?

He didn't know.

He knew. He wasn't the nicest drunk. He said horrible things he never meant.

They had been so happy. Picnics, walks in the park. Trips to the beach, walking Dem's dog. Fun with the weird musician and his little brother, Axel's lover. Come back, Roxas. Please.

But that was all yesterday, and he'd never get yesterday back.


	3. HURT zemyx

HURT: (zemyx)

-------------------------------------------------------

Laying in the gutter. How the fuck did he get here? He knew how. How long had it been since he'd seen Demyx? He'd been so proud of him, and what had Zexion done? He'd walked away. What he wouldn't give to hold him. To take away the pain. Please Demyx, I miss you. He'd give anything to hear the boy's voice again. How could he blame him? Demyx'd taken the rat in, in the first place. He could almost bet that Zexion was hurting more than Demyx.

He pulled himself up. Fuck, his wallet was gone. But still, he was going to find him again. There was nothing he wouldn't give to see him again. And so he grit his teeth and squeezed the locket around his neck before taking the step he could never take back.

If he'd had more time, would things be different? Would life be good? Would Demyx still be alive? Still, Zexion would find him. And no one could say he didn't see that car coming.

I'm sorry for blaming you... Demyx, I'm coming home.

I've hurt myself by hurting you.


	4. AVE MARIA zemyx

AVE MARIA: (zemyx)

---------------------------

He enjoyed the quiet that opera gave him. The beauty that filled the silence in the library. He could almost dance, the way it swam around and through his head. But dancing was a very un-Zexion like thing to do.

He'd never felt so at peace than when he heard the beauty of the violin, so gentle and calm. It was almost like he had a heart again. But don't tell anyone else that. Don't tell Demyx that. He'd get too much victory out of it.

He could nearly sing to the instrumental, nearly cry at that forlorn song. So many had sung this song in the past. Could he ever compare?

But then the violinist winked at him, a smile curving soft, pale lips. "Sing, Zexy," they mouthed.

Zexion wrinkled his nose. No, no certainly not. He was no singer. How... ridiculous. But then, who had let this mischievous nobody into the library in the first place? Because he enjoyed the music that none else could bring.

Nobody made him feel like he had a heart quite the way Demyx did. And so he began tentatively.

"Ave... Maria..."


	5. WHAT IS LOVE? demroku

WHAT IS LOVE?: (demroku)

"What is LOVE? Baby don't hurt me! Don't hurt me--"

When he came into the room, he'd admit, he turned around and walked the other way. No one needed to see their brother dancing like that. All the same, it had been (embarassingly) enticing. So Roxas peeked back in the kitchen.

Demyx was wearing his ridiculous over-sized headphones, swinging around the mop like it was... Well, anything in between a microphone, a guitar, and some kind of... weapon, Roxas thought. He could never be sure with Demyx.

And that's when the lion spotted its prey. Demyx swung around to face him. Instead of turning red like he usually did and sputtering explanations, he stalked forward, still singing, much like a siren, and beckoned Roxas forth.

Like a zombie, Roxas did as he was told, and was surprised when he recieved a feverish, delectible kiss. He turned bright red and backed out of the room, sputtering dumbly.

Demyx continued to shake his ass like a retard, a little surprised Roxas had not seen the alcohol on the counter.


	6. IS IT ANY WONDER? akuno

IS IT ANY WONDER?: (akuno)

------------------------

Axel was in love. He thought he was, anyway. Mister-know-it-all that he was. But maybe he didn't know everything. Maybe he didn't know what Reno was always laughing at. Was it any wonder that he was head-over-heels for his mysterious older brother? Reno was a puzzle, he always had been. And besides, Reno didn't believe in love, he'd told him several times in the past.

He couldn't stand watching the man pack for college, especially since he knew that's not where he was going. He felt betrayed.

"What if you don't come back?" Turk training was hard. And after...

Reno had looked at him, and smirked. "Idiot. I'd never leave you."

Still, Axel felt betrayed.


	7. BUTTERFLIES AND HURRICANES renoroku

BUTTERFLIES AND HURRICANES: (reroku)

--------------------------------

"Change yourself, and maybe I'll love you."

He hoped Roxas was kidding. He had always tried his hardest when it came to the small blonde.

Life was never easy for either one of them, living in this war zone as it was. Sure, Roxas was a diplomat and Reno was only a Turk, who could be ordered to take his lover out at any moment, but what they had was special, and they had been fighting for so long.

"You've got to be the best."

He'd been told that since birth. He thought he was doing great. He had power and attention and he was trying to change the world. He had someone he loved and a place to return to each night.

When the order came in, Reno almost cried. No, they wouldn't make him do it. They couldn't be serious. Rufus had not laughed.

He sobbed when he pulled the trigger. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you Roxas."

No one heard the first shot.

"Don't let yourself go."

When he felt it, he knew it was could be no one else. And he wasn't afraid.

"Your number has been called."

He and Reno would meet again.

As Roxas closed his eyes, he smiled.

No one heard the first shot,

and they didn't hear the second either.


	8. VIVA LA VIDA zemyx

VIVA LA VIDA: (slight zemyx)

He was alone, now. How was he so alone? Someone like him couldn't handle that. Who cared about the power and fame that he got here? He didn't need the jewls and gold and the praise.

So what if Axel had told him never to come home?

So what if Roxas hadn't scolded him?

So what if Zexion didn't want to deal with him that day?

"Master?" one of the servants asked, offering him a bowl of something expensive.

He turned his head to the side. He didn't want it. He wanted to go home.

And what was stopping him? This stupid mission? He laughed. Yeah, right.

He jumped up, laughing again. Who cares if they didn't want him? He was going home.

And he ran across the throne room. He threw open the doors and teleported.

"I'm back!" he called.

He was instantaneously knocked to the ground by something small but strong.

Something hot singed off part of his hair and burned his ear. "HOW dare you leave!!" And he laughed.

But the best of all -- Zexion was crying and smiling, so happy to see him.


	9. SHOW ME WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR cleno?

SHOW ME WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR: (none, really)

He lay on the ground, letting the rain fall around him.

"I'll be strong," he'd always insisted to his father.

He was the unbreakable Turk. Nothing could get to him. He paid every cost in the book, and he still didn't know what he wanted.

Why? Why did he join the Turks in the first place?

He'd wanted to be a Turk forever. Ever since he was little. He had been abused, broken, and defeated in his training, and in his field practice. He'd killed so many.

Murder, rape, stealing. Whatever. It didn't matter to the Turks. They had no hearts. He was sure if he were to die, right here, on the sidewalk, no one would stop him. No one would care.

Well, maybe Rude. Maybe. But he and Rude had been partners forever ad there was very little emotions between. them.

"Save me," he sobbed. "I'll lost."

And then the rain soaking stopped.  
"Reno?"

Looking above him, he saw the most beautiful person. "Cloud... Save me."


	10. SHERRY BABY soroku

SHERRY BABY: (soroku

---------------------------------------------------

Roxas hated that song. Sora loved it.

All the same, when Sora came a-wailing late at night, Roxas couldn't help but smile and climb out the window, down the tree, and into his lover's arms.

"Let's go look at the moon," Sora babbled excitedly. "My Sherry baby."

Roxas groaned at the cheesiness and smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're not gonna ask your mom?"

"Nah. She doens't need to know."

Sora's eyes glowed in the dark, and Roxas knew what he had in store. He pulled the boy down the street toward the beach, their favorite get away.

It would be a great night.


	11. BROKEN HEART akuno

BROKEN HEART: (akuno)

-----------------------------

Reno would tell you his heart was not broken, that he didn't have one.

Axel would disagree. He thought that all he needed was a jump-start.

Reno would smile and look out the window. What did a stranger know?

Axel insisted that he had fallen in love with him at first sight.

Reno doubted it.

Axel would laugh.

Reno would try not to.

"You can have my heart," Axel told him.

Reno glared.

"I don't need it," Axel insisted. "I tried to kill myself. What do I want it for?" He waltzed over the window. "Say the word, and I'll jump."

"I'll stab your through the heart if you do that," Reno hissed, jumping up from his bed, despite the energy that it took from his weak heart.

"Because maybe I love you too."

----------------------

The end! So, let me know what you thought, and if you want any real stories out of these.


	12. SLEEPYHEAD akuroku

Okay, so it's not the end after all. I'm not sure when it'll end.

SLEEPYHEAD (akuroku)

* * *

Demyx had the best sense of beat, but Axel really couldn't have been far behind. Roxas had seen him wearing those giant headphones too many times to consider otherwise.

They were close, of course they were close. But Axel scared him.

He was fire. Intense, burning, a solid fire. His _eyes_ glowed with fire. It hurt to look at him.

Still in the mornings, when Roxas tried to leave, so they wouldn't be caught, Axel'd reach out, tenderly pulling him back in. Roxas smiled. "Sleepyhead."

Happiness didn't last.

Axel was wearing thin.

Castle Oblivion was changing him. Changing Roxas's sleepyhead.

Axel was going to burst. He was going to go buck wild and change forever.

Roxas didn't want that. He wanted his sleepyhead.


	13. BETWEEN akumar

This one is a little weird... I dunno how I feel about it...

Between (akumar)

* * *

How? How had this happened? It wasn't FAIR. He thought they loved each other.

But they weren't... together. They were together, but they weren't. He knew that the other was seeing someone behind his back. Someone with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and a small, scowling face.

Even when they were lying together, Axel was thinking of HIM.

He could feel it. They were over.

Once, it was all about them, them and their messed up, slightly demented -- love was the wrong word. They couldn't love.

He didn't want the freedom. Once, he craved it. Now, he wanted to be with Axel forever.

He wasn't obsessed... he was possessive, he conceded, though. He couldn't help it, it was true.

They were cut from the same cookie-cutter. They were alike. That's why and how it started.

He could feel the presence there that was not his, and he was TIRED.

They fought all the time now. There was no stopping it.

Just fighting and fighting and FIGHTING.

He LOVED Axel?

No, he didn't.

He hated him.


	14. FER SURE akudem

Fer Sure (Akudem)

* * *

His teeth were chattering in my ear. Too much E, maybe?

The car's a mess... I'll have to clean this in the morning.

His heels are long forgotten, tossed in the front seat.

Pressed close in the backseat, kissing down his collarbone.

"Fuck me," he giggles, tugging insistently at my pants.

No need to pretend we love each other.

We're gonna hate ourselves in the morning.

"Gladly," I growl, and soon, all clothes are gone.

I don't have anything, spit'll have to do...

"Fuck," he moans.

"Yeah," I agree. Drugs make things better.

The colors explode as I come inside him, and we shake together, in ecstasy.

"We're so fucked," he laughs insanely as we go at it again. AGAIN.

I laugh in agreement.

"I love your hair," he groans, tugging viciously.

"Is that a new tattoo?" I ask inanely.

FUCK.

I love his body, but this cannot go on...

We are so --

"FUCK!!"


	15. ALIVE

For TheBestLaidPlans, with love.

Still Alive

* * *

He hated computers.

Especially this one.

"Come on, come on...."

But the stupid thing wouldn't shut up.

He could never figure it out.

Demyx delighted in the song. He was across the room, watching Axel over the top of his book.

The redhead glared.

"I'd really like to light you on fire," he said, not really sure if he meant the computer or Demyx.

The blonde giggled.

"SHUT UP!!!!" he screamed at the laptop.

Why? Why wouldn't it stop?!

"How the fuck...?" he asked desperately, but the girl's voice just didn't stop.

"--STILL ALIVE!"

"ARGGHHH!!!"

He could nearly cry in joy when the song ended.

".... This was a triumph --"

Axel's sounds of agony could be heard throughout the castle.

Demyx just chuckled and thanked Kingdom Hearts for playlist loops and password locks.


End file.
